


The Night to End it All

by FromOneToAnother



Series: Tale of Tales [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, FAHC, Kidnapping, M/M, gta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOneToAnother/pseuds/FromOneToAnother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael made a mistake and Ryan makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night to End it All

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this piece of shit that I spewed out over the past three days.  
> So I'm updating the notes here, when I first tried uploading this it wouldn't go so everything I had typed out was lost and I was rushing to get to work.
> 
> So if people want to get in the mood for this I recommend 'I Don't Believe You' by P!NK excellent song for the excellent mood of this excellent fic.

            Blue eyes met his as the blonde man leaned against the doorway to the apartment.  Michael gave him a weary smile and a small wave, he almost expected the older man to have ignored him longer after the fight they had gotten in the other day.  Ryan only moved to let him into the apartment.

            Michael’s surprised since last time he was here it turned into one of the biggest fights they had ever had.  Ryan and him had always fought and taken a break, then after a week they’d get back together and have the best sex of their lives.  At first he thought Ryan was just antsy, six months without a fight was a stretch for both of them.

            “I haven’t had a chance to pack, I only got boxes.  You can have the comforter set, and the TV stand. I left your guns alone, you can keep the sawed-off I gave you last Christmas. Geoff said that any heists from here on out we’ll be on different sides, different teams.  You’ll probably be with Jack or—”

            Michael watches Ryan’s face close off before he can say Gavin’s name and it makes his chest hurt.  “That’s fine, I can pack up.”

            So it was happening, Michael and Ryan were splitting up.

            Ryan made the decision a week after the first fight in the past two weeks.  He had found out that during one of their earlier break ups that Michael and Gavin had slept together multiple times.  He found out on a heist, over the ear pieces that everyone was wearing, because Meg had brought it up in the car Michael was driving.  She had asked if Ryan didn’t know like she didn’t know until it had slipped out over dinner.

            Of course the dinner episode went like this, Gavin made a joke about his dick and Michael replied that he knew what Gavin’s dick could do because he experienced it.  Meg then shocked had thought they were joking, but Gavin, having felt guilty, told her.  She then had to leave, a walk around the block to clear her head, hence to her being kidnapped.

            When she had said ‘does he know that you two had bumped uglies, or is he as clueless in the dark?’  The look Jack had given Ryan in the rearview made the man hollow.  When they pulled up with Meg in tow at the meet up spot, he couldn’t look Michael in the eye. Geoff told the idiots to not talk about anything they didn’t want everyone else knowing while wearing earpieces next time. They didn’t even make it home, particularly because Ryan chose to walk home or steal a vehicle rather than ride with Michael, Gavin, and Meg.

            Michael knew better than to go home and chose to stay on Jeremy’s couch.  This lead to the second fight, Michael had come over after a week with the intention of explaining, or making up.  He also made the mistake of telling Ryan he had been staying with Jeremy all week and that Jeremy finally told him he couldn’t stay on his couch.

            That was a lie.

            Michael didn’t know that Ryan had already spoken to Jeremy, who after Michael didn’t come back the second night, had called and asked if he was with Ryan and that they were talking.  Ryan told him no and to find out where he, being Michael, was for him.  Though He was sure where Michael was, and he was right after talking to Meg.  Michael was over with her and Gavin, mainly Gavin.

            So after the words had left Michael’s lips Ryan had thrown one of his throwing knives at him, it spearing into the wall next to the auburn headed man’s head.  Heists have been uneasy because neither party wanted to address the elephant in the room nor did the two of them talk while paired together, so Ryan had spoken to Geoff.

            “No don’t worry, I’m sure you’re here for a change of clothes.”  He finally spoke when Michael picked up a box.

            “I came to talk?”  It came out so pathetically like a question that Michael had accepted it as what he meant to say.

            Ryan’s response was not what he had hoped, “I’ve nothing to say to you, Michael.”

            It was so unwelcoming in his own home that Michael just grabbed a duffle back to fill with more clothes and left.  Then an opportunity came up. One that he knew Geoff couldn’t have passed up.  Armored trucks transporting millions worth of tech with secrets that could help them break into heavily guarded labs.

            When they all met up there were only five, Ryan’s absence was noticed, psychotic mask or not.  Evil maniacal laughter when they shot back at the people with guns was missed.  When it was done and they were safe Jeremy brought it up, “Ryan never misses a heist.”

           “Well with a saddened heart,” Geoff didn’t look up from what Jack was showing him on her computer.  “The Vagabond has left our service, Los Santos will miss him.”

           “What?”  Michael had forced out the single word past numb lips, fingers tingling to gran Geoff out of his chair.   “A few days ago Ryan said that he had talked to you about—”

           “Leaving,” Geoff did look up, eyes dismayed at what he had to say.  “We had a long talk about him leave— Michael!”

            The man didn’t hear his boss as he ran out the door to get to his apartment, his key still worked and when he entered everything was as it was supposed to be.  Including the blonde writing a letter at the table.

            “What the fuck, you’re leaving?”  He shouted at the man and if he didn’t know him, he wouldn’t’ve noticed the tightening of his shoulders.  “Why?”

            “I couldn’t just leave without saying anything to you.”  The blonde didn’t turn to look at him and it made Michael angrier.

            “That’s not the fucking answer to the goddamn question I asked, Ryan.”  Michael’s fists burned to hit something.  Anything.  The wall worked fine.  “Is this over what happened?  All this bullshit because of some bullshit that happened last September?”

            “No, I’ve always planned on leaving, I was going to after being in your crew for a month but you made me stay.”  Ryan sighed, “better to do it now.”

            “No it’s fucking not!”  Michael knew he was screaming by now and he had his hands in Ryan’s shirt pulling him out of his chair.  “Goddamn you, you son of a bitch!”

             Tears were spilling hotly over his lashes, down his cheeks.  Ryan just stared at him, eyes void of emotion and it drove Michael mad, the man didn’t care.

             “I love you, you fucking prick!  I fucking love you and I know I fucked up, okay?  I fucked up big time but at the same time I didn’t.  We weren’t together and it’s not like I cheated.  We got fucking drunk and fucked, it wasn’t some act of passionate love.”  Michael just couldn’t stop yelling at that point and Ryan was quiet.

             “I love you, Ryan Haywood.”  Michael repeated before pushing himself up to kiss Ryan’s stubbly chin.  “I’m sorry.”

              The air around them was thick and Michael’s shoulders started to slump and his fingers loosened in the fabric of Ryan’s shirt.  Tears still flowed and the redhead was ready to give up, heart hardening and sinking in his chest.  Their eyes never left each other, slow blinks from Michael to get rid of the tears, and the blonde just stared. Ryan leaned down to fit his lips against Michael’s, who moaned at the contact.  A month of no touching then suddenly being so close was driving him wild even if he didn’t show it to Michael.

              He sucked Michael’s lower lip between his letting it catch between his teeth, giving a slight tug then a soft bite.  The whimper made his blood sing, Michael tugged at the shirt before pulling away to dispose of his own.  Ryan left his on and turned Michael so he could brace himself against a counter.  Nimble fingers made quick work of his jeans and Ryan dropped to his knees in front of Michael.

             With both his jeans and boxers around his knees, Michael’s cock swung freely to curve up in front of Ryan’s face.  He palmed the head as his tongue poked out to lick at the underside along the length.  His hand slid down to wrap around the base as his mouth took him whole, hollowing out his cheeks the way Michael loved.

              “Goddamn, Ryan.  Goddamn, don’t stop.  Please,” his hips pushed up and Ryan took him deeper down his throat, hit tongue flat against the skin.  He pulled up leaving the head between his lips and Michael growled, thrusting, trying to get more of his boyfriend’s mouth on him.  He went slack when Ryan hummed and the sensation had him tangling his fingers into Ryan’s hair.

              “Shit, Michael.”  Ryan whispered when he pulled off him to undo his own pants, his dick sensitive from the friction of the tight space.  “Shit.”

               Michael whined trying to get Ryan back on him but the older man smiled up at him, fisting his cock.  “I want you to come—”

               “I’m trying to!” He snaps at him and Ryan gives him another slow lazy smile.

               “No, no,” his other hand taps Michael’s hip and he whispers for him to stand up.  “On me.”

               Michael smiled and Ryan’s jaw when slack as his mouth opened for him.  Michael thrust past his lips and hit the back of his throat.  He loved when his boyfriend asked him to do this, let him fuck into his mouth to the point of coming.  When he asked Michael to pull out and spend himself on his skin.  It was his request that rivaled Michael’s to have Ryan plug him up after they fucked.

               Ryan knew that Michael was getting closer as his thrusts became jerky and the slurping noises became louder from Ryan not swallowing, if he did he feared that Michael would come before getting to pull out.  Michael let himself slide out before grasping his cock in his hand to give a few more pumps that made his toes curl.

               He came with a loud exhale, a groan that hit Ryan in the gut that lead to him also coming.  Michael painted himself across Ryan’s face and the man stuck his tongue out to lick at it.

               The room was quiet aside from their heavy breathing and Ryan finally pulled his shirt off to wipe his face off and clean both his hands and anything.  Michael pulled his boxers on but wasn’t sure if he could handle his jeans, since the cotton seemed way too much for his over sensitive cock head.

                “Ryan.”

                “Michael.”  Ryan stood up and gave him another smile, “Go sit on the couch, you can leave your jeans off.  You might as well spend the night.”

                “You’re not fucking leaving me.”  Michael did as he was told and Ryan brought him a drink that he accepted and drank without hesitation.  “I’m serious.”

                “I know.”  He looked at the clock on the wall and as they sat in silence Michael’s vision started going fuzzy.

                 “You son of a bitch.”  He slurred out and Ryan closed his eyes and rubbed at his face.

                 “You’re going to be angry when you wake up.”

                 “I’m fucking furious.”  Michael tried to get out but he wasn’t sure what it sounded like.  His vision went dark and his body slack.

                 When he did wake up he woke up angry, but also with a sense of dread because he knew his boyfriend was gone.  The letter Ryan was writing was gone, probably because Michael had come over.

                 The crew wasn’t the same, Michael didn’t show up for heists and that left the four other men to pick up the extra work.  There was no way to get in contact with Vagabond and feeling bad Meg was using her reporter ears and inside connections to help Gavin find his boi’s other half.

                 Weeks turned into months and it was approaching Christmas when Gavin told Jack that Meg had heard about a masked man executing officials, CEOs, jury members a few cities over.  It was a few days and Christmas came and went.  No one had heard from Michael so they forced their way inside the apartment and found it a wreck.

                 Blood was on the walls and the rotting smell was coming from a body slumped on the couch.  On inspection it wasn’t the lad, who was nowhere to be found, a gurgling noise was heard and the faucet started running.

                 Jeremy started laughing at the situation when he went to turn off the bathtub.  Blue eyes behind a skull mask met his as the man being held down by him flailed in the water.  Ryan pulled him from the water and leaned in, “my friends are here.”

                 Ryan dragged the soaking man to the living room with Jeremy in tow, pistol trained on the barely conscious man’s head.  Ryan threw him into the wall and there was a satisfying crunch when he landed.  “Where is Michael Jones?”

                 Said Michael Jones was attacked after a violent confrontation between Vagabond and a man who was known as Chimpanzee or Chimp for short.  It wasn’t a money issue it was more of a Ryan had refused to kill off the witnesses that couldn’t be persuaded to lie about his crimes so Chimp told him that he had better watch his back.

                 Ryan thought it was an empty threat until he had seen one of the man’s bodyguards wearing a jacket that looked oddly like Michael’s.  Ryan had to check up on the kid, it was just the right thing to do, and the fact that he loved him.

                  He loved him, he left over a fucking jealousy issue, and because he was getting worried that he was feeling more than tolerance for the auburn headed man.  As his gang was interrogating, slash, keeping Ryan from disemboweling the man, Michael was being tortured.

                  “You precious little thing.”  The burly man had patted the top of Michael’s head from where he was tied to a chair, one wrist possibly broken from when he tried to escape the last time.  “Vagabond really is a secretive man but I had done my job in who I was going to hire to do my job.  Some old contacts really do talk for the right price, it was so easy to find you.”

                   “Hey asshole, are you going to continue to talk me to death, or are you actually going to kill me?”  If Michael was going down he was going down being his normal asshole self.  “Plus all you’re doing is wasting time, the Vagabond blew town some time ago. I haven’t seen him in some time, when he was helping out my crew rob some things.  Just a page in his busy book, you fuck.”

                    That got him a backhand so hard that he tipped over sideways and knocked his head on the ground.  He had to have had a concussion because the first time the man tried to stick his filthy cock in his mouth and Michael nearly bit it off. He then made sure that Michael’s face was black and blue, that was the day before.

                    Honestly, he nearly screamed when he came to, who wouldn’t?  The monkey man was flayed open, guts spilling out as the masked man sat on his lap firing wildly at the bodies running to and from the open door.

                    “Come on, kid.  Let’s get you out of here,” Geoff was cutting the duct tape that bound his wrists and ankles.

                    It was all hell and at the center of it was Ryan.

                    “Ryan?”  Michael’s heart started racing and the blood was rushing through his ears, “Ryan?”  He repeated unsure if the man really was here, anyone could wear the skull mask.  Not everyone could kill, though, like the Vagabond.

                    “Your face, Christ.” Geoff hauled him to his feet and was shouting for Jack to prepare for takeoff, Ryan was on his feet following the two and a car came whizzing by with Jeremy yelling ‘Lil’ J!’ as he leaned out the window assault rifle firing at the oncoming cars.  Gavin expertly behind the wheel weaved between buildings and Michael took in what he could with his open eye.  Jack waved frantically from the pilot side of the helicopter and Geoff ran to the passenger side unaware that Michael wasn’t following.

                    Arms hoisted him up and he was tucked against Ryan’s chest, blood making his sore face stick to the leather of, his?, jacket. Ryan strapped Michael into a seat before taking a gun on the side to clear the path for Gavin and Jeremy on the road.  Michael was so exhausted that his head slumped chin against chest, the loud gun fire not enough to keep his eyes open.

                   “Hey, boi,”  Gavin hugged the small man as the even shorter one behind him gave a two finger wave as he leaned over a map of the area.  “You’ve been out for a while, got us worried.”

                   “Well I didn’t sleep while I was kidnapped for five days so it would make sense that I slept—what day is it?”  Michael rubbed at his sore face, wincing at the sting.

                   “Thursday, you’ve been asleep since last Sunday, Christ kid!”  Geoff walks over from his spot near Jeremy and Jack to inspect Michael, “your face is going to be green for a while once it starts to heal.”

                   Michael’s eyes wander and Geoff sighs, “he’s not here.”

                   Ice settled in his gut and all he could do was nod and turn to head back to his room in Geoff’s pent house apartment.  In passing he took the ice pack and cloth that Gavin held out.

                   “See, boi, I told you that a little robbery would help you.”  Gavin smiles at Michael from across the alleyway as they’re running, sirens howling in the distance.

                   “Fuck you.”  He pants out at his friend hops over a couple of crates.  “This is not what I—oh god I’m gonna die.”

                   With a comment of going to find a car Gavin left Michael to lean against the wall to catch his breath.  His phone buzzed and Michael let out a silent fuck.  _Cops and gang members everywhere can’t get back. Run._

                   “Goddammit!”  Michael starts off on foot and soon finds himself being chased, “God fucking dammit, Gavin.”  The cops were responding to the shoot out the two had stealing a small amount of product from a drug gang.  To run from them meant that Michael was bound to run into members of the gang and he did in a semi full parking lot.  Two members were holding him at gun point and Michael reached for the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.  He could at least wound one before getting shot.

                   The gun fire was loud from where he was and both men dropped.  Gavin!  Michael took a deep breath before turning.  “Fucking Christ, man, I thought you were stuck.”  His voice died down when he saw the familiar broad shoulders in his jacket.

                   “Thought you could use some help.”  Ryan sat back on his bike, watching the redhead watch him.  There’s more shouting and some gun fire as Ryan starts the bike back up, “just get on.”

                    Michael doesn’t move and it makes the older man growl in frustration.  Not wanting to get either of them shot Ryan pulls the bike up beside Michael, grabs the front of his shirt, and pulls him across the front of the seat.

                    Before they can make it on the freeway Michael sees the cars chasing them.  “Ryan, you better drive faster.”  Ryan was one of the best drivers Michael has ever seen so he was only mildly worried when the cars were still following.  “Laying across your bike isn’t how I want to die.”

                    “You should’ve gotten on.”  Ryan smiled and for the first time Michael realized that he wasn’t wearing his mask just the face paint, “hang on, we’re making a turn.”

                     Few turns later they were hiding under an abandoned overpass and Michael sighed.  The cars weren’t after him but after Ryan.  “Do you always have people after you now?”

                    “Always, is that too much for you to be with me?”  Ryan says without thinking and Michael up rights himself and his hand goes soaring to land a blow on his ex-boyfriend’s face.

                    “You son of a—mmphf,” his angry outburst is cut off when Ryan pulls him close and slots their mouths together.  His hands dig into his jacket as Ryan’s hands squeeze into the back of his thighs.

                    “I’m sorry, and I don’t expect you to forgive me.  I was a jealous idiot that reacted too negatively.”

                    Michael laid his head on the man’s shoulder, “and you left not once but twice.”

                    “The second time was to tie up loose ends so I could come back, if you’ll have me.”  Ryan waits as Michael pulls away and he’s expecting anger and more punches.  His mouth opens and Michael takes advantage of it and kisses him deeply, tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

                     When they part from air Michael runs a hand down his chest to where his cock is half hard in his jeans.  “Shut up and take me somewhere to fuck me.”

                     Ryan was glad that he had a floor to himself, one because they could be as loud as they wanted and two because he had his cock already buried in Michael’s ass with no plan of moving to get inside.  With a ‘we will talk later’ as they exited the elevator the young man was too impatient and dropped to his knees to suck at his boyfriend’s dick.

                     Ryan had no time for teasing and instead made Michael stand back up, one or two saliva slicked fingers later Ryan was inside Michael.  The little redhead tore his jacket from Ryan’s shoulders and it dropped one arm at a time.  Michael hissed from the stretch and burn of Ryan’s cock as his hips made a slow steady circle.  Fingers pulled at hair and Michael moaned his displeasure at Ryan going so slow.

                     “Fuck, Rye, fuck,” his calves found their way over Ryan’s elbows and it left his cock to freely bounce against his stomach, view unimpeded from the blonde’s eyes.

                     Moans tore from Michael’s throat and Ryan’s hips picked up speed, “God, baby.”  His head strained back from the hands pulling at his hair.  His hips picked up speed and he realized that he never stopped talking, giving small praises on how Michael’s greedy ass took his cock.

                     Michael’s back roughly hit the wall with each thrust, and he let go of Ryan’s hair with one hand to bring it down and press it against the latter’s throat, two fingers on his jaw making blue eyes meet brown.

                     “I love you.”

                      Michael had never come as hard as he did then, he had opened his mouth to say it to the man when Ryan Haywood, the stone cold emotionless Vagabond, had blurted out that he loved him.

                      “I love you so fucking much, too.  I should have said it that night.  Fucking Christ, Michael.”  Ryan shouts as he comes and his boyfriend purposefully squeezes around him.

                      “I love you too, idiot.”  Michael relaxes and Ryan grabs his legs to wrap them around his waist to carry him inside.  “Are we going to talk now?”

                      “In the morning, we better call Geoff so they don’t think you’re missing again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to add more one-shots to this under a collection but to this fic I'm going to add one more chapter later from mainly Ryan's pov on the points of: him finding out, him leaving, him finding out Michael is in danger, and why he came back when he did.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time and looking at this, reading it. I love you all, much kisses and hugs.  
> Love, Jo


End file.
